Unnatural Fire
by XxScorpio-MoonxX
Summary: When Laira suddenly discovers her new power she seeks answers from Mohinder as to what she is. But what happens when death and love enters the picture? And what will happen when her gift could possibly kill her before Sylar gets the chance? MohinderOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ya, don't own the show, just my characters and the plot.

A/N:

Ok, so I wrote the prologue after I wrote chapter one and I'm, adding it now. I know, I'm kinda really unorganized but whatever. Anyways, this chapter just explains the relationship between the two characters and sets the mood for the story. The prologue takes place after the fic so it's kinda like a foreshadowing of what's going to happen. Neways, enjoy!

Unnatural Fire

Prologue

I never could imagine that I would fall in love with someone like him, so the opposite of myself, so perfect and yet, imperfect at the same time. Someone who was no more then human and who still seemed stronger then me.

How we met was in no way normal, in no way the manner in which I would hope to find the man I love - and love him I do. It's a fine line when you feel like your dying and only one person can fully ensure your survival. It walks the lines of sanity and life.

And he's beautiful, so fucking beautiful that sometimes I wonder if he exists at all or if he is merely an angel that I'm dreaming about. But he is my angel, human or not. Without him I know that I would surely cease to exist and slip away because he's the one who showed me who I am, made accept myself and shape me into everything that I am today as I stand tall and proud. Steady eyes, real smile.

His name is Mohinder Suresh, and his name is still and forever will be on my lips.


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: Don't own Heroes, but I sorely wish I did so I could molest Mohinder, Peter and Issac.

A/N: Holy shit I haven't written on of these in so long it's scary but here I am. I took a very long break from writing because of life issues, but atlas I am back. Wanting to write this fic is what inspired me to get writing again so you better like it! Lol, just kidding. I'll warn you this chapter is very jumpy but only because I suck at starting stories. Once I get going I'm fine but the first and second chapters aren't usually my best so please bear with me. So without Further ado, I give you Chapter One.

Unnatural Fire

Chapter One

Awakening

The music pounded through me like some narcotic upper, filling my entire body with electric energy. The mic was in my hands and I moved and rocked my body without thought. What seemed like a thousand eyes watched me and I stared into them all at once as my voice rose high above the raw sound of the Guitar which faded out. This is what I lived for. My voice continued for a few seconds before it too faded away into nothing. The cheer rose strong and I took a little bow before turning to my band mates and chugging down water as if I had never seen water before in my life.

"You guys rocked tonight!" I said into the mic, putting my hand in the air with the rock sign. "Thank you so much, you guys are awesome!" A cheer rose and I smiled before walking into the backstage area which really wasn't all that glamorous considering that our career hadn't gone past bars, but it was a start. I collapsed, panting, exhausted and covered with sweat into one of the chairs. Two hours of performing can have that kind of effect on people.

"That was the show guys!" I exclaimed happily, holding my hand out for four high-fives. "That was the show!" Jake, Len, Even and Dan all grinned at me as I reached for the water bottle and guzzled down the other half of it.

"You were amazing." Jake said, sitting on the edge of the chair and giving me a newgie, making me shriek despite my exhaustion.

"Not the hair!" I shouted as I struggled to get away from him as he threw my auburn hair into complete disarray. "Not the hair!" He let go of me and I playfully slapped him on the arm. "Jerk." He just laughed and I knew it was because that was definitely not the worst thing I had ever called him by a long-shot.

"Still, I think that was the best show we ever did." Dan said with a nod of agreement with himself.

"I would hope so." I replied "We rocked out with every little once of anything we had." Already I could feel my eyes trying to close as the adrenaline rush left me. "And I don't know about you guys, but it's two in the morning and I am going home before I get the point where I will fall asleep at the wheel and endanger hundreds."

"Little lady has a point." Len said, grabbing his guitar and putting it in it's case as Jake snorted in laughter.

"Lady my ass." I laughed and stuck my tongue out him followed by my middle finger sticking up loud and proud. So what if I was twenty-one and still acted like a teenager? At least I knew how to have fun. Besides, I was still a teenage by most counts, just at legal drinking age.

"Still guys, you were great." I said as we formed into a group hug in which I gave 'my boys' as I called them a kiss on each cheek. "I'll call you guys tomorrow." I said, slipping out the backdoor and into the parking lot searching for my car. It was nothing flashy but it was by no means a piece of shit.

The drive home was busy even though it was two in the morning, but such is New York I suppose. At this time of the night one would assume that my apartment complex would be reasonably quite but it was just the opposite. There was probably at least parties going on but the noise level would suggest something close to ten. I unlocked my door and threw my keys onto the kitchen table as my cat, Sammy, jumped up to greet me.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked the small animal playfully as I stroked her soft fur. "You know it's past your bedtime." Shaking my head at myself for pretending that a cat had a bedtime I stripped off my tank top and threw it into some distant corner where it lay forgotten. I was exhausted and nearly lost the fight to get out of my jeans but atlas I was victorious and collapsed onto my bed.

I sighed against the feeling on the ridiculously comfortable pillow and snuggled under the sheets. I fell asleep almost instantly with Sammy curled up around my ankles.

I awoke with a start to the sound of my own screaming and the feeling of pain. Pure and utter pain unlike anything I had ever felt before, like being burned alive. It was so pure and complete that I could do nothing but scream as if I was being murdered and mentally wonder if I was dying.

And then as quickly as it had come, it was gone leaving me trembling, terrified, panting and drenched in my own sweat. My limbs shook from shock and I looked around in the dark as if it would give me some kind of explanation. My mind was foggy and it was hard to think about anything other then my sheer terror.

Still short of breath I laid back down on my pillow and closed my eyes, trying to let myself fall back into the tranquillity of sleep. I felt Sammy jump onto the bed and once again position himself around my ankles seeing as he had probably went into hiding when I started screaming my head off. I mean, I had always had strange things happen around me, but nothing that could even compare to this.

I sighed and once again let myself fall into sleep.

Next Day

I hate work.

I really fucking hate it.

Needless to say, I was not having a good day waitressing at a local restaurant that was close to my house. I would much rather be singing in some packed club but that isn't exactly a steady income. I picked up some dishes that were left on a table and brought them to the main counter.

"What's wrong?" Lin asked, reading the less then happy look on my face.

"Nothing." I muttered followed by a sigh.

"You look pissed." 

"I am." She laughed and continued wiping the table down. Picking up more dishes I turned around - and knocked into something very hard which was another girl carry a pot of coffee. The pot slipped from her hand, smashing off my arm before hitting the floor. The pot shattered into a thousand pieces, spilling coffee everywhere in it's wake.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth. "Are you alright? Let me see." She reached for my bare arm which the pot had hit, looking for any burns or injuries.

"I'm Fine." I replied as Al came out with his mop. "Sorry Al." He just smiled and shook his head wordlessly telling me that it was alright.

"Are you sure? That pot was boiling."

"I'm fine, really." I assured her.

"Well, your damn lucky you don't have a nasty burn. Those things can get pretty hot." I just grinned and rested my hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm still in one piece so no damage." She nodded just as an order was called out. She excused herself and went into the back room to retrieve it and I slipped into the bathroom. I threw some cold water onto my face and examined my arm. It was sore, but no burn. She was right, those things can cause massive burns…….and here I was unharmed. Strange.

I just shook my head and dried my face with a towel. It only made momentary contact and I wasn't hurt so really, what the hell am I complaining about? Besides, I only had fifteen minutes until this hellish day was over and I could go to band practice. With thought being practically the only thing that was keeping me sane I went back into the lion's den to take my last order of the day.

By the time 5:00 hit, all you could see was my vapor trail leading out of the doorway. I slipped into my car and drove the fifteen minute drive that it took to reach Jake's house. As usual, everyone was already there.

"Hey guys." I said, letting myself in, going into the basement and throwing my bag onto a chair. "You will not believe the day I had today."

"Less then wonderful I'm assuming?"

"You could say that." I answered, removing my shoes and throwing my hair into a messy bun. "First there was this snotty women who sent her food back twice and then this guy who changed his order like a hundred times, I was hit on by a group of retards and almost got fired for telling them to go fuck themselves and then last but not least, had a boiling hot pot of coffee dropped on my arm. Other then that things have been just fine."

"Wait, you had a pot of coffee dropped on your arm?" Len asked, passing his cigarette to me which I took without hesitation, taking a long drag. "You know, your gonna kill your voice doing that."

"Hasn't killed it yet." I answered. "And yes, I had a pot of coffee dropped on my arm."

"I don't see a burn." Dan said, searching my arms for abrasions.

"Wasn't one." I replied simply, setting up the mic. Dan raised his eyebrow.

"You mean, you had boiling coffee poured on you and your not burned?"

"Uh ya." I said. "Why is everyone having such a hard time with that?"

"You know, Laira, I'll never understand you." Even added, grinning.

"And I plan on keeping it that way." I replied, setting the mic in it's stand. "Ok, let's jam. I've had a really bad day so I wanna sing something angry."

"How about 'Never Ever'?" Dan suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I answered, doing some small exercises to warm up my voice.

"Ok then. One, two - one, two, three, four!" On cue the guitars and drum burst into life, surrounding me in the beautiful rapture that always came upon every time I sang or performed. Practicing didn't give me as much adrenaline as performing, but I didn't do it just for the rush. I did it because it was my passion and my life - and a lot more reliable then a guy. My cue came and without thinking I opened my mouth and the familiar words poured out.

"You don't know a fucking thing, So stop wasting my time, I've already turned my back, Your the dirt and grime, Under my fingernails, I pick and pick but you never seem to leave, So just go, just go." The guitars became rougher and this time I put in all the power that I could, letting the emotion run through my body. "Because I've never ever loved you, Never ever wanted to, You know I hate everything you do, I'm the hammer, You're the screw!

"Stop calling me constantly, I don't care about a word you have to say, Keep bitching, bitching, bitching, But it won't make me stay, Because you're nothing but a liar, And a petty one at that." I closed my eyes, letting the music entirely take me over as I rocked my body to the angry beat, remembering the man that had inspired me to write this song.

"So just go, just go, Because I've never ever loved you, Never ever wanted to, You know I hate everything you do, Don't bother trying to confide in me, I'm not your damned confession pew!

"I don't care what you think, Who am I your fucking shrink!? I've never ever loved you, Never ever wanted to, You know I hate everything you do, So pack your shit, And get a clue!" The music died and I stood there, grinning to myself.

"That was awesome!" Even exclaimed. "We're totally performing this one at the next gig."

"Hell ya!" I replied. "Here, take this I need a drink after that one." I said, passing the mic to Even who winced in pain.

"Ow!" He said, putting the mic in the other hand. "Fuck!"

"What?" I asked, completely perplexed at the fact that Even seems to have just been assaulted by an inanimate object.

"That was hot!" He answered. "Seriously, that mic was hot."

"Dude, lay off the blow." Dan replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm serious! That mic burned me." Even protested as I took a huge swing of water.

"Ya, and I was attacked by a tree on my here. It happens to us all."

"Whatever." He replied, waving Dan off. "I know what I felt."

"Ok, so, next song." I said in a painfully obvious attempt to change the subject. They took it and we spent the next two hours jamming and just having fun. Our next gig was on Saturday so we wanted to make sure we were prepared, just in case some random record company came along and wanted to sign us. Hey, it could happen. At around 6:30 Jake had to go to work so the rest of us headed home, only thing is, once I got there I just wanted back out again.

I was going through one of those restless periods that we all go through from time to time and the fact that Even accused the mic of burning him didn't help. I mean, how was that even possible? Even wasn't the type to have delusions or lie about things so I had to assume that he was actually burned. I was in no way a skeptic of the supernatural but evil mics wasn't on my list of things I had to conquer.

I mean, I was holding the mic and didn't feel anything, so why the hell would he? I mean, it's not like the mic could heat itself, which would mean that some outside force had to heat it in the time it took me to hand him the stupid thing……. shaking my head I walked right out of the door I had came from.

I needed some air. I needed a new brain. Only one of these was possible. The streets of New York were crowded as like every other day and I breathed in deep, taking in the fresh air, although with all the pollution and smog it probably wasn't as fresh as most people believed, but at least it was sunny out.

The streets were so typical it almost made me want to cry. Shops, houses, people of all shapes and sizes varying in wide of fashion from classy and sophisticated to just plain scary. Wow, I really was in New York. Despite the fact that I had been living here for two years in order to attend college I still wasn't quite used to life in the big city. And I do mean big. In fact I think New York is big enough to be officially declared a content all it's own. But that's just my opinion.

Me being the absent-minded person I was, I didn't even think about where I was going until I walked into something.

"Oh, sorry." I said, looking up at the short Asian man who looked up from the comic book he was studying and stared at me. He said something in a language that definitely wasn't English and I just stared at him with what I was sure was a confused look. Then suddenly his eyes widened and he began looking from the comic book to me, and saying something very fast to the man who standing beside him. I had no idea what they were saying but they seemed to understand each other just fine.

"You!" He exclaimed, pointing in the book. "This is you!" His speech was very slow and hard to understand but it was clear that he thought someone in the book was me. I personally thought he was crazy and a long way from home but I looked in the book anyway.

My eyes scanned the page and a combination of things happened to me. My stomach hit the floor, terror flooded my body and I suddenly became very cold. The girl on the page looked exactly like me if I had been a cartoon. She was holding a mic in a basement surrounded by four guys, all of whom looked exactly like my band mates.

"Let me see that!" I exclaimed, ripping the book quite rudely from his hands to study the picture further. Everything down to the last detail was perfect, flawless. I was even wearing the same clothes - a black spaghetti strap tank top, low slung jeans with chains on them, a studded belt, even the same jewelry. "Where did you get this?" I demanded and although I was sure he was rusty in English he pointed behind me to a rack which carried at least a dozen copies. Without hesitation I bought one, turning back to the man. "Bye." I said, trying to smile but fear interfered and it probably ended up looking like I was trying to smile with a lemon in my mouth. I turned away, but was stopped by his hand on my arm.

"You have power!" He said, pointing to the book. "See, you have power - like me!" Ok, now I was getting just plain freaked out.

"I have to go." I said, turning around and walking away before he could stop me again. I heard his friend say something to him but damned if I know what it was. If there was a award for speed walking, I think I would have won it as all but ran back to home, getting there in twelve minutes taking a route that would normally take me twenty.

I slammed the door behind me, going straight into my room and flopping down on the bed, ripping the comic book open. If I wasn't freaked out before, then I definitely was now as I read what had happened to am today at the restaurant and then at band practice. Everything was frighteningly perfect. It even had the part about Even being burned by the mic.

The drawings were flawless in their accuracy. The girl in the novel looked exactly like me. Longish red hair in a messy bun, green eyes, reasonably thin but not too thin. The more pages I turned, the more terrified I became and the more I tried to tell myself that what I was seeing was impossible. Completely impossible - but then again, I had seen many things which most people would deem as impossible.

The last page, however, was the most disturbing. It depicted me clutching my head in what appeared to be pain and then running from a burning room which looked just like my apartment. Coldness entered me and I turned the book around, looking for the author.

There was a picture of a man with longish hair on the back with the name Issac Mendez, author, and a New York address written under it. I stared at the picture for a long moment, a thousand thoughts running through my head not all of which were pleasant.

Who the hell was this guy, and how the fuck did he know me? I had never seen him before in my life. I stared hard at the picture, trying to force myself into some connection to his face but there was simply none to be made. Issac…..

Cramming the book into my bag I again got up and grabbed my car keys. I got into the car and slammed the door harder then was really needed but that was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. I didn't know who the hell this Issac thought he was or what he thought he knew, but it was definitely time to find out.

A/N:

This actually turned out better then I thought it would, even though I had to take some replace some things that I thought were irrelevant to the story but all and all, not a bad start. I have a lot planned for this fic so I hope to get at least some reviews. Most of the romance fics for Heroes on this site kinda, well….. suck and I'm hoping to maybe change that a little. Neways, please leave a review and if any of you want to contact me, feel free to check out my myspace. The link is on my profile as my homepage. Hope to here from you all! Until next time……..


	3. Up in Smoke

Disclaimer: I only own Laira, her lyrics and my plot.

A/N: Ok, so here I am again! The last chapter was not my best and I thought it was kinda boring but I hope I'll get moving with the plot soon. I hope being the key words there. So yes, big plans for this fic hopefully they'll pull through for me. Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far, i really love the support and for all you people who are hits only - REVIEW DAMMIT! lol. Oh and for teh record, i reply to all signed reviews! Neways, on with the next chapter then, shall we?

Unnatural Fire

Chapter Two

Questions

The car door slammed behind me as I stared at the building before me, book clutched in my hand so hard that I seriously wondered if I was strangling it. Taking a deep breath and trying my hardest to prepare to present myself as something other then a complete psycho. Pulling my hand back, I knocked hard on the door and waited for a few moments. I heard rustling around on the other side before the door opened, revealing a man with longish hair.

"I'm looking for Issac Mendez." It wasn't a question. It was a flat-out demand and he seemed to know this.

"I'm Issac." He replied and stepped inside of what appeared to be a studio. There were canvases, paint and paintbrushes on every surface. I spun around the face him, thrusting the book into his hands roughly.

"Good, you have some explaining to do." He appeared confused and I opened the book to the pages which contained me in them. "You see this person? This person is me and I want to know how you know me." He feel silent for a moment as if contemplating his next words as if sensing that the wrong answer could result in death.

"I don't know you." He replied simply, studying the book. "I just draw the comics."

"Then how the hell did I end up in them?" I demanded. "You see this - the coffee thing? - well that happened to me today. And the band practice, that happened to. Care to tell me how?"

"Do you even have a name?"

"Laira." I replied briskly. "Laira Niac. And stop trying to distract me." He sighed and ran his hand through his long hair before making some noise with his mouth and turning to stare at me.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy." He warned, looking me straight in the eye.

"If it's any consolation, I already do." I said, and surprisingly not sounding like the bitch I thought I would.

"I can paint the future." He said, sounding completely sure of himself. "I don't know how, I just…….can."

"You're kidding me."

"I told you you'd think I'm crazy." I stopped and tried to think of something to say but all I could feel was a headache coming on and a strong desire for some painkillers.

"Look, according to your book, my apartment is going to go up in flames." I said, crossing my arms over my breasts.

"Then it's going to go up in flames." He replied as casually as if we were discussing lunch.

"Look, Issac - I've had a long day as you probably already know." I said, feeling defeated. "So I'm going to go home and pretend this never happened and your damn lucky because I don't like stalkers."

"I'm not a stalker-"

"Save it." I said, raising my hand to stop him from talking. "I'm going home. And I hope to hell that in your next book I'm not laying on my bed naked." Sure, I was being mean. I was tired and drained and bitchy and I didn't want to deal with this right now. So sue me. Without looking back at him I began to walk away.

"Hey, Laira." I turned around, an annoyed look coming over my face.

"What?" I demanded, thoroughly irritated that he was grinning at me.

"The apartment above me is for rent." He said, looking oddly smug before shrugging. "Just in case." I didn't reply just continued walking. I just wanted to go home, pour myself a couple drinks and watch reality television that I was too embarrassed to ever mention in daylight.

Slamming my car door and mentally apologizing to my car for the abuse it had suffered during the day I began driving home. True to my word within half and hour I was flopped out on my couch, a screwdriver in one hand, a remote in the other and the cat on my lap.

"I'm ashamed of myself." I groaned as I tried to tell myself to change the channel and stop watching American Idol. Wasn't going to happen. I downed my second drink and poured myself another, feeling a little guilty about the fact that I knew I had to go to school tomorrow morning. I was in a college program for Hairstyling which I actually really enjoyed. I mean, I play with hair and get paid. Not a bad deal.

By the end of the program I was on my fourth drink and more then a little tipsy, nearly tripping over the cat I walked into the hallway - and then the pain started. It was like a blinding pain in my head that made me scream and fall to the floor, clutching it in pain.

The room started spinning around me as I struggled to stay conscious, fighting in complete and utter vain. Fuck! Somewhere I could hear the car mewing, I heard the vodka bottle hit the floor and Issac's comic book flashed in my head. That was the last thing in my mind before everything went black.

Smoke?

I could smoke, but it wasn't the cigarette smoke I was used to. It was different, stronger.

These were the thoughts in my mind in that momentary period before you open your eyes in the morning. Your mind knows your awake but your body is fighting it. My eyes opened and I was greeted with the site of flames dancing in my vision.

With a startling realization I realized that they were no more then a foot away from me. I screamed and tried to get away, only hitting solid wall. The smoke was coming into my eyes, stinging them and making them water. Sammy was mewing somewhere but I had the feeling he was safe. He was a smart cat. I was in danger.

The flames danced closer to me, nearly touching my foot. I braced myself and waited for the pain but it didn't come and I stood staring at the flames brushing my skin, transfixed and morbidly mesmerized. Then I snapped out of it.

Doing the only thing that seemed to make any sense at that moment I ran into the small pool of fire around me, the flames momentarily brushing my skin before I landed on ground that wasn't burning. Coughing and disoriented I ran into my bedroom and grabbed whatever I could. Clothes mostly and my money that I had hidden in the closet. By now the flames were spreading, fueled by the spilt alcohol in the living room.

"Fuck!" I grabbed my purse and my phone and then ran into the hallway which had become a wall of fire. "Fuck!" Without thinking about anything other then my intense desire to survive the night I ran straight into that wall of fire. I couldn't see anything, only the orange and yellow glow as I ran like I never ran before. It seemed to take an eternity before I could see anything other then fire, fire and more fire.

I slammed into my door before throwing it open and dashing into the safety of the hallway. It was only then that I realized that the clothes I had grabbed were burning in my hands. I dropped them and stomped them out, water pouring my eyes.

"Help!" I yelled, not knowing what else to do. "Fire!" Within seconds people poured into the hallway, cell phones were ringing, people were grabbing me and I felt as if I was going to cough up a lung. The following events were sketchy but I knew that the firefighters came, extinguished the fire, saved my cat and some clothes and other valuables that had survived the inferno.

I called Jake and ended up spending the night at his place instead of my car, which was nice. I flopped down into the couch, still coughing quite frequently.

"You know, you could have poisoning from the smoke." He said, sitting beside me as I waved him off while simultaneously coughing so hard that I thought my lungs would cave in.

"I'm fine." I gasped between coughs, he handed me a glass of water and I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Just try to get some sleep." He said, tucking the blankets around me as if I was a child. Then again, I was the youngest in my band, the baby they called me. "And feel free to stay here as long as you need to." I smiled at him before reaching up for a long hug.

"You rock." I said, kissing him on the cheek. Even always teased us about making a cute couple but we all knew that it was never going to happen. We were like family and any thought of me being in a romantic relationship with any of them gave me a feeling that one could relate to thinking about one's sibling. Ya, gross.

I flopped back on the couch and closed my eyes. As I did so, Issac's face and words came back to me. _"The apartment above me is for rent. Just in case."_ Maybe he wasn't as crazy as I thought……….I mean, I had ran through fire, felt no pain and don't have a mark on me. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but it seemed to be linked to Issac Mendez somehow.

My eyes snapped open and I through the covers off me. There was no way in hell I could sleep with this weighing on my mind so I wasn't even going to attempt it until I spoke to him face to face. Grabbing my keys (which had thankfully survived) I walked past Jake who looked at me as if I had three heads.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He demanded. I couldn't blame him, if I was Jake I would totally think I was nuts.

"I need some questions answered." I replied. "And I think I know who has them."

"Laira, it's past midnight and your apartment just went up in smoke. Just try to rest." He said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder but I defiantly shook my head.

"No, I need to go." I insisted. "I'll be back soon."

"Laira, this is crazy." At this, I whirled on him. I told myself to shut up but I couldn't stop the next words from pouring out of my mouth.

"Look, Jake there is something going on and this guy is the only person who might know what it is. Jake, look at me! I ran through fire and I don't have a mark on me." I exclaimed. "I had to lie to the cops and say that I was careless and left a candle burning and that the flames didn't come near me. Fire was touching my foot and I don't have no burn, no nothing! So could you please just fuck off for a minute?" Looking taken aback and not knowing what to say he just backed away from me and let me out of the door.

I fired up my old car which was packed with some random things that survived and drove to Issac's, somehow remembering to address. I reached his door and, aware that I was probably really going to piss him off, started pounding on his door. I waited for a few moments before he opened the door, looking confused.

"Hi." I said, looking a little uncomfortable. "I know it's late but, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He said, opening the door and letting me into the studio. I didn't really know how to start the conversation casually so I just went straight to the point.

"Look, about the apartment." At this, he laughed.

"Let me guess - it burned down."

"Something like that." I mutter, shrugging. "But there's more to that. I think something is going on with me. Something I can't really explain."

"There's been a lot of that going around these days." He replied, rearranging some paint brushes. "What happened?"

"You're going to think I'm crazy." I warned.

"If it's any consolation, I already do." I laughed at his repetition of exactly what I had said to him earlier that day. Well, yesterday if you want to get technical.

"I ran through fire and I didn't get burned." I said bluntly. "That and I don't know how that fire ever started in the first place." He remained silent for a moment as if weighing my words. "Issac…… can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Can you really paint the future?"

"Ya." He said calmly. "It started a little while ago. I thought I was going crazy at first but I slowly realized that maybe it was a gift. I don't even really try to do it, it just happens. A lot of people these days are discovering things about themselves they never knew."

"Do you……." I stopped for a moment, not wanting to sound like was a desperate freak. Oh hell, just say it. "Do you think I could be one of them?"

"Maybe." He replied. "But I know someone who can find out."

"Really?" I asked hopefully "Who?"

"His name is Mohinder Suresh." Issac answered. "A friend of mine knows him. He's some kind of genetic scientist from India."

"Where does he live?" I asked, sounding hopelessly like a little kid asking about the whereabouts of Santa.

"I don't know, but I'll bet Peter does." He rearranged some canvases before turning to look at me again. "If you want, give me your number and I'll get him to call you tomorrow. I mean, if the fire didn't destroy your phone."

"No, the phone lived." I said, pulling it out of my purse followed by a piece of paper and a pen. "Here, this is my number. My phone's always on unless I'm working which, in light of the situation, I probably won't be doing tomorrow." I said, handing him the piece of paper with my name and number scrawled across it. "Have him call me."

"Will do." He replied, taking it and shoving it in his pocket.

"Hey, you know what you said about the apartment above you being for rent?" I tried to bring the subject up casually but failed miserably. Not that I cared at this point, I just wanted to go to Jake's and sleep. It had been a really, really long day.

"Ya."

"Who do I talk to about renting it?"

"My landlord." Issac replied. "I'll let him know that someone is interested in it."

"Thanks…..and Issac……. I'm sorry about the whole thinking you were crazy thing." I apologized, throughly feeling like a bitch for the way I acted before. What can I say, I'm a soft-hearted person under it all. "I really am." He just waved me off.

"Don't worry about it. I get it from a lot of people at first." I laughed.

"Ya, I can see that happening. Anyway, I should get back to my buddy's. I'm crashing there for now but I hope to here from you soon. Who knows, we might even be neighbors." I turned away, throwing my bag over my shoulder and walking out the door into my car, feeling a little light hearted. Maybe I could get some answers to what the hell was happening after all.

With that thought in mind I went back to Jake's. He was still up and although he attempted to make it look casual I knew he was waiting up for me.

"Hi." I said, throwing the back on the ground. "Look, I'm sorry for earlier I just…… have a had a really, really, long day."

"No problem, Laira." He replied easily, getting up and giving me a hug. "It happens." I smiled and threw my arms around him, letting him comfort me and mentally wondering what the hell I would do if I didn't have my band. Probably nothing good. "Now, get some rest."

"Yes, Dad." I said, stripping off my shoes and socks before flopping onto his couch and snuggling under the blankets he had laying out for me. "Goodnight." I rolled over so that I was facing the back of the couch and found a comfortable position. Before I even knew it, Sammy was on me and purring and I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N:

A little bit shorter then my usual chapters but my next one should be longer because I have character introduction. And no, Laira does not end up being paired with Issac even though that was my original plan however that changed when I fell in love with Mohinder. That and the plot I have for Laira and Mohinder is better then the one I had for Issac anyway. Anyways, please R&R if you love me!


	4. Questions, Answers, Tests and Chai

Disclaimer: I hate these fucking things.

A/N: Well, chapter three! Yayness! I want to thank the people who reviewed, it means a lot. Here's the next chapter for you, you totally rock! Anyways I'm planning on introducing some of the characters from the show in this chapter so it could get pretty long but then again, I don't think people will complain. Anyways, I really don't have much else to say (I know, amazing for all of you who know me) so on with the chapter!

Unnatural Fire

Chapter Three

Questions, Answers, Tests and Chai.

I spent the next day trying to figure out what the hell to do about being temporarily homeless and, although I knew it was very school-girlish of me, couldn't stop periodically staring at the phone willing it to ring. By the time noon hit I had decided that I was going to take the apartment above Issac's. Not only because all of the other ones I had seen were shitholes, but because I felt Issac was someone I could kinda relate to - despite my earlier thoughts that he was a raving lunatic.

He could paint the future, and I was a freak who didn't even in which way I was a freak yet. It was an interesting concept. I was just heading into my trusty beast when 'All-star' by Smashmouth blared from my purse making me jump. It's funny. I had spent my whole day hoping the phone would ring and when it does, it scares the shit outta me. Shaking my head at myself I answered it.

"Hello?" I said, flipping the phone open and bringing it to my ear.

"Hello, this is Dr. Mohinder Suresh. Issac Mendez referred you to me saying that you were interested in the fact that you may possess certain abilities. This is Laira Niac, correct?"

"Yes." I answered, nodding. "Yes, this is Laira Niac."

"Perfect. I was wondering if you were interested in possibly meeting me today at my apartment." He replied. I didn't know why, but there was something about his voice that I liked. "Normally I would ask you out for a coffee but given the light of the situation I don't think you would want to demonstrate your abilities in public."

"Definitely not." I answered calmly, slipping into my car and shutting the door. "Ya, sure I'd love to come over, what time?"

"Is it possible for you to come now? If not then you can come by later."

"No, no, now's good." I replied. "Uh, where you do live?" He gave me an address that I scribbled down on my arm, at the moment having nothing better to write on. "Alright, perfect. I'll see you soon."

"Looking forward to it." He hung up and I slipped my phone back in my purse, smiling. I felt like a little girl but I couldn't help the happiness I was feeling that maybe someone would actually have some answers for me. I drove, looking for the address which I found fairly quickly. Feeling nervous I walked up to the apartment, making sure that I had the right number and knocked on the door. A couple seconds of shuffling and the door opened.

There, standing in the doorway was perhaps one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen in my life. Tall, with curly black hair, tan skin and very strong, angular features. He looked a little bit scruffy, not the stiff I had imagined when I found out he was a doctor. For a moment I didn't know what to do and stood there, gawking like an idiot. Thankfully, he broke the silence.

"Hello. Laira, I'm assuming?" This broke my trance and I looked away quickly.

"Yes. Well, my full name is Salaira, but everyone just calls me Laira." Yes, Laira, nice going. I'm sure he really cares about your full name. Real articulate you moron. I mentally told my brain to shut the hell up.

"Well, Laira, come in." He moved out of the doorway, letting me in. His apartment was normal looking, or it would have been if it wasn't for the huge map with enough pins in it to make a pincushion jealous. I was instantly captivated by it and moved to study it closer.

"What's this?" I asked, looking around for him.

"That's a map to keep track of where others like yourself are." He replied and then held up a kettle. "Tea? I'm afraid I only have Chai."

"Yes, thank you. I love Chai." I replied, smiling before turning back to the map.

"Others like myself?"

"Yes, people who possess superhuman abilities." He replied, setting the kettle down on the stove and then coming up beside me, studying the map.

"I don't know about that one." I replied. "But there is something weird going on."

"Tell me about it." He said, gesturing for me to sit down. I did but I couldn't help myself from looking around the room, my eyes always seeming to fall on the map.

"Where do I start?"

"How about at the beginning?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Ya, that could be a good place." I replied, digging in my purse and retrieving a pack of cigarettes. "Do you mind?" I asked and he shook his head.

"By all means." I lit the cigarette and then leaned back in the chair.

"A couple nights ago I woke up in the middle of night, screaming blue murder. I don't know…. it was just pain. I felt like I was being burned alive or something. I could barely even breath. And then, it just vanished and I was drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf." The sound of the kettle went off, jerking our attention back to real world.

"Excuse me, one moment." He got up and went into the kitchen, reemerging with two steaming mugs. He placed one in front of me and then sat back down. "Go on, continue."

"And then, yesterday at work, I had a boiling hot pot of coffee dropped on me and didn't get burned. My arm was a little sore, but there wasn't any burn marks. And then I was singing at band practice - I'm in a band called Lover's Thorn - and then I handed the mic to my band mate and he said that it burned him, but I didn't feel anything at all." I took a breath to take a sip of my tea. "Wow, this is really good!"

"Yes, it's not exactly local." He replied, taking a swing of his. "It comes from my homeland, coincidentally where Chai was first made."

"India?" He looked, seeming a little surprised that I knew that.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, first off I used to work in a coffee shop so I know a little something about tea." I replied. "Secondly, you said it was from your homeland and I assumed that you weren't exactly North American." He smiled setting his cup down.

"You're very observant."

"Not really." I answered, shrugging casually. "I'm actually kinda scatterbrained most of the time, but I have my moments."

"Anyways, please, continue your story."

"Oh ya. See - easily distracted." He laughed and I found myself liking the sound of his laugh. There was something about it that was oddly calming and I felt myself begin to relax a little more. "Anyway, then my house burned down last night and I have no idea how. I had a couple drinks, went to go to bed and then I got this splitting headache out of nowhere and fell unconscious. I woke up in an inferno. Flames were actually touching my foot and I didn't feel any pain or anything. I actually had to run through fire to get out of there and of course, the same thing. No burns, no marks, no anything. And that's not even the weirdest part. The fire department says that they can't understand how the fire even started. The building was completely safe as far as wires and things went. They're mystified." I finished with a shrug and took another hardy sip of the best Chai tea I had ever had. Mohinder sat there for a moment, looking lost in thought as he mentally assessed what I told him.

My cigarette was still burning and I used my hand as a temporary ashtray as I studied him studying me. It was like some weird kind of experiment or something.

"And before the night you woke up in pain, did you ever experience anything like that before it?"

"No." I replied calmly. "I mean, I have some burn scars from when I was younger." He nodded, still thinking.

"Can you show me?"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Can you show me your ability?"

"As soon as I know what it is." I replied, smiling and he returned it. I took a moment to mentally notice how white his teeth were.

"Well, Laira, from what I've heard I believe that you may have something known as pyrokinsis." He explained calmly. "Which means that you have the ability to start fires with your mind, similar to the ability to move things with your mind. In having that ability it would be probable that you would be immune to fire in order to prevent you from damaging yourself. Like a defense mechanism."

"Start fires?" I asked, a little confused. "So, you mean that I set my own apartment on fire?"

"More then likely, yes if they can't determine any other cause." I took another sip of the tea and let this information sink in. Finally, the words came out of my mouth were so typical of me it was almost comical.

"Well that sucks." At this, Mohinder flat-out laughed.

"Well, that's one of putting it."

"But how?" I asked, suddenly confused. "Why am I suddenly getting this power now if I never had it before? And, how the hell would I start a fire and now know that I was starting it?"

"In all the others that have been developing power over the last little while, it's in their genes - some form of evolution in the human race." He explained, looking eager to be sharing this knowledge with me, which was a little flattering. "I believe that your genes have possibly kicked in a little late so that's why it's come as a shock to you. And as for starting the fires, it may not be something that you can always do at will. There might be something in your brain waves that can randomly set them off if triggered in a certain way, sure as emotions and other internal and external elements."

"Great." I muttered. "I'm a fire-starting menace."

"Not really, no." Mohinder answered. "As long as we can find out what causes it, then we can find ways to prevent it from going off randomly."

"Ya, but how do you find out what causes it?"

"Well, for starters I wouldn't drink anymore." He answered. "The first time a fire started is when you were intoxicated, and that greatly effects your mind and throw your brain patterns out of their normal cycle."

"Makes sense." I said, nodding and taking another gulp of my drink. "But how I explain Even being burned by a mic?"

"You can possibly radiate heat from your body. We'll have the test that one though."

"Test it how?" He seemed to think for a moment before getting a thermomater.

"Here, hold this is your hand and focus on forcing heat into it." He explained. "If my theory is correct, you should be able to heat it up fairly quickly." Staring at the thermomator and crushing my cigarette against my shoe I looked up at Mohinder.

"Here goes nothing." I said, wrapping my hand around the device and focusing on releasing heat. I could feel some kind of energy going through my hand and before I knew it, I could hear Mohinder's voice.

"Amazing!" He exclaimed, which made me open my eyes and look at the thermomator. Whereas a few seconds ago it was set at room temperature, the heat gage was now to nearly 60 degrees celcius.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, staring down at the small device.

"Well, Laira, it appears you have the gift of fire."

"Looks like." I answered, not really knowing what else to say.

"Would you mind if I took a blood sample?"

"I hate needles." I whined, but then smiled. "Go for it." Looking remarkably like a little boy he ran to another room in the apartment, coming back with a small needle.

"I just want to be able to analyze exactly what it is in your body that allows heat to pass through so easily." He explained, preparing the needle. "Ok, here we go." I winced and prepared myself for the needle and looked away as it pierced my skin. It a second it was over and he stood back, surveying me. "There we go, I'll be taking a look at that later tonight."

"Ok, just no more needles, k?" He smiled and held up his hands.

"I promise, no more needles unless they are absoultely needed."

"Good." I replied, breathing a silent sigh of relief. I had always hated needles ever since I was a little kid.

"Laira, what time do you have to leave?"

"Uh, I don't really have a time in particular, why?"

"Would you be interested in conducting a couple more tests?" He asked, looking anxious. "To further test your abilites?"

"Why not?" I asked with a shrug. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Excellent. Stay right there." He again dashed into another part of the house and I shook my head, laughing a little bit. I couldn't quite place it, but I suddenly felt as if I was something special, some rare kind of creature that he was fascianted it. I didn't know why, but I kinda liked it. He came back with a handful of what appeared to be scrap paper and asked to come to him. He placed it in the sink and then came up beside me. "Alright, now, I want you to try and set the paper on fire. I put t in the sink because I don't want any other apartments going up in smoke." I laughed and then stared at the paper.

I thought about it burning and tried to find that same energy that had raised the temperature of the thermonator. With a little bit of a push I projected the energy towards the paper. In an instant flames leaped to life, dancing in the sink. I looked at Mohinder who's eyes had widened considerably. Feeling proud of myself I walked to the sink and fearlessly shoved my hand in the flames. As was to be expected, I felt no pain whatsoever.

"This answer some questions?" I asked playfully as the flames died out, having run out of paper.

"I think so." He replied, looking almost giddy. A knock on the door jolted us and I took my hand out of the sink. He answered the door and I heard another voice, male.

"Ah, yes, Peter, please come in." A tall man appeared, and I would guess that he was in his younger twenties. He had a kind face, the kind of face that radiated trustworthiness. "Peter, this Laira Niac, my latest discovery. Laira, this is Peter Petrelli. Someone who also has abilities."

"Hi." I said, smiling as he surveyed me before turning back to Mohinder.

"If you're too busy, I can come back later."

"Not at all." Mohinder replied, gesturing for him to sit. "We were just conducting some tests to see how far her abilities have come along in the last few days. I dare say she's very new to her power."

"Ya, like a day." I replied, plopping into a seat at the table.

"What can you do?"

"Start fires." I replied casually. "Radiate heat from my body, can't get burned. That kind of thing." He nodded, seeming to take all the information in. "What about you?"

"I can absorb other people's power. I don't really have one of my own, I can just use other people's." He replied and I smiled.

"Not to bad." I answered. "You get the variety package." At this both of the men chuckled.

"Something like that."

"She can do some amazing things, Peter." Mohinder said, referring to me. "You should see it first hand sometime."

"Sometime - why not now?" I said, pulling out a piece of paper and putting it into my hand. With a thought I willed them to burst into flames. They sparked to life and then died out quickly.

"Cool." Peter said, looking genuinely interested. "I wonder if I could do that."

"Probably." I replied. "Seeing as you can adapt to other people's abilities."

"I should give it a spin sometime." He answered before turning to Mohinder. "Would you mind if we spoke - privately? I mean, I don't want to throw you out or anything-"

"Not a problem." I said, getting up. It was at that particularly convenient moment that my phone decided to ring. "One minute." I said, digging into my purse and checking my caller ID. I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Is this Laira Niac?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Yes."

"Issac tells me you're interested in the apartment above his and that you would like to move in as soon as possible."

"He would be correct." I replied. "Seeing as my last apartment…….well, never mind. What's the price?"

"Well, normally it would 400, bills included but seeing as I just want to get someone living in there again, I'll make it 350 for the first little bit." He replied, making me grin. I had a feeling Issac had a little something to do with that. I looked over at the two other boys who seemed deep in conversation.

"Perfect." I replied. "When you do want me to start moving in?"

"You could start moving in now for all I care." He replied making me do a little victory gesture with my hands. "However, it'll take me a couple days at least to get everything reconnected."

"Fine by me." I answered. "I have some stuff to move, so it's not really a problem." We finished the conversation and I hung up, and I turned back to the boys.

"Well, looks like I have an apartment." I said, drawing them away from their conversation.

"Excellent." Mohinder said while Peter looked confused.

"Why? What happened to your last one?"

"Accidentally burned it down." I answered simply. "Anyways, I should get going. It was nice meeting both of you." Mohinder stood up and walked over the me, extending his hand. Aw, what a gentleman.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you Laira. I look forward to hearing from you again soon. Do you have my number?"

"On the phone." I said, holding up the little gadget.

"Yes, of course." He said, smiling. "Feel free to call me anytime. If I'm not home, just leave a message."

"Will do." I said before leaning in to hug him. He seemed a little surprised but hugged me back in a way that wasn't fake, which I liked. I hated fake affection, always have. I pulled back and looked at him dead in his brown eyes. "Thanks……for everything. At least now I know that's I'm going nuts and I'm not the only one." He smiled a little sheepishly.

"You're very welcome. It's not often I get to actually test people like you." I smiled at him and then headed for the door before turning back and giving him a little smile.

"By the way, your tea totally kicks ass." I said before another thought came to me. "And you better stick me on that map!" He laughed and I smiled. I liked hearing him laugh, like I said earlier, there was something comforting about it.

"I promise." Giving him a little wave I left the apartment, shutting the door behind me and feeling relieved. At least now I knew what was happening. Even if it didn't always make perfect sense it was at least something to keep me sane.

Grinning to myself I got in the car and shut the door.

A/N:

Well, there you go, hope you liked it! I don't don't really have a whole lot to say except please review and let me know what you think of my work! I reply to all signed reviews don't be shy, i don't bite...often.


	5. A Few Bugs to Work Out

Disclaimer: I don't own heroes, however I do own this fic, my character and the lyrics to her songs.

A/N: Chapter Four! I'll warn you that the next couple of chapters might be a little jumpy and fast in the timelines but it's just because that most of the plot I have is after a certain event and I don't want to bore you guys to death on the way there. Wow, that was totally, like, the longest run on sentence in the world. Anyways, this chap is mostly dialogue and interaction between characters. However, the next chapter should have some action. Neways, here we go!

Unnatural Fire

Chapter Four

A Few Bugs to Work Out

A week after meeting Mohinder I was fully settled in the apart above Issac's, who was fast becoming a pretty close friend of mine. Sammy was in a new home and ran about the studio as he pleased and I had a new job as a bartender in a nearby club. So needless to say, life was moving pretty fast for me.

"Nice." I said, coming up beside Issac and staring at the beginning of his newest painting. "I like the color. Flamey." He laughed and set his paintbrush down as I turned to the mirror and looked myself over quickly. "Anyways, I'm heading out." I said, glancing at the clock which read 11 at night.

"Where are you going again?"

"Red Hot." I answered, tucking my hands into my back pockets. "My band's got a gig there for the weekend."

"Not too bad." Issac replied, grinning a little.

"Ya, well, I'm trying to step up in the world." I replied just as a loud knocking announced itself. "I got it." I said, walking to the door and throwing it open, thoroughly surprised to see Mohinder standing there. "Well hello." I said, letting him in. "Pleasant surprise. What brings you to this side of the tracks so late?"

"I just got off work and wanted to talk to you about the blood sample you gave me." I nodded, remembering that Mohinder worked driving cabs, which was a bit of a step down from his previous teaching profession in India.

"I was just on my way out……. but I think I could spare a minute or two." I replied, plopping myself in a chair and pulling out a cigarette.

"Well, if you're heading out maybe I should just come back another time." He said. He's always so polite. Sometimes it actually scares me.

"Well, I would hate to see you come all the way here for nothing." I replied, pondering and glancing at the clock. "Tell you what. I have a gig tonight at Red Hot. You could give me a lift there and we'll talk on the way."

"Sounds like plan." He said, nodding as he lead me to the taxi. I could made some suggestive comment but held myself in check, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Waving goodbye to Issac and slamming the door I turned to look at Mohinder as he situated himself.

"So, is it bad?" I asked, nervous. I was still getting used to this new power and I still wasn't sure of it's effects on my body.

"Not really." He replied, pulling away. "Just unique."

"Which is another word for bad." I said dully. He shook his head.

"It seems as if your blood is……. I don't want to say changing……" He trailed off, looking for the right word. "..adapting to the genes in a very interesting way. It seems to be somehow fusing with the blood cells."

"Fusing?"

"Yes, fusing." He affirmed. "I don't know how to put it, but I've never seen it before in anyone I've ever studied - which is only three people, mind you so it might be as big of an irregularity as I'm making it out to be."

"Is it gonna kill me?" I asked as he pulled over.

"I don't believe so." He replied, opening the door.

"Then I'm not too worried." I answered, fishing out a ten dollar bill. "Here."

"Don't worry about it." He said, waving it off. "I'm not technically working anyway." I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Well, thanks for the lift."

"I'm not coming inside?"

"Uh…..if you want too." I answered, suddenly feeling very dumb. "I just thought you wanted to go home and sleep."

"Well, if I went home now, I would just stare at a map anyway." I laughed and rested my hand on his shoulder as I went around back.

"No sense in making you wait in a line." I said, as I knocked on the door. "You're VIP." He chuckled as the door opened, nearly hitting me in the face. The security guard stared at me and then Mohinder. "I'm Laira Niac, I'm with Lover's Thorn. This is Mohinder - he's with me." The guard nodded and let us inside wordlessly. "Those guys creep me out." I muttered as soon as we were out of earshot. "They always look like they want to kill me or something."

"There you are!" Even exclaimed, running towards me before stopping and looking at Mohinder. "And you are…..?"

"Mohinder Suresh." He answered confidently. "I'm a friend of Laira's."

"That's cool." Even replied. "Nice accent. Anyways, Laira get your ass ready we're on in like, five minutes."

"K." I answered. "Get him a good seat will ya?" Even nodded and I ran into a dressing room, looking myself over quickly. My red hair was long and loose, reaching down my back in a series of loose curls that were completely natural. A black leather sleeveless tank was wrapped around my upper body, proudly showing my belly ring and rose tattoo that was on my right shoulder. Tight jeans with a stud belt and chains hanging off them with some bangle bracelets on my right hand. "Not too bad." I said, nodding in agreement with myself. "Not too bad at all." A pounding on my door caught my attention.

"Laira!" I could hear Dan's voice. "Move that ass!" I walked over the door and threw it open as he tossed me the mic. "Hurry!" I ran out onto the stage, reveling in the cheer. I smiled and held up the mic. The music began I was lost as always in a beautiful melody. The words came naturally, effortlessly as I rocked, and sang and let everything dissolve. This was my utopia. Everything I was and everything I wanted to be was written in these moments.

The hour passed like a moment, my eyes roaming around but always falling back on the handsome, bronzed man who looked remarkably like someone lost in some whirlwind, but completely unafraid.

Flash forward. The music dies and the cheers rise and my hands embrace the sky as I shout and Len bangs out something on the drums. I blow a couple of kisses to the crowd and take my leave, drenched in sweat, exhausted, exhilarated.

I turn to look at Mohinder and smile. He drives me home and I collapse above Issac's loft, feeling better then I had in the entire week.

Next Day.

"I wish I could have been there." Issac says as I shuffle down the stairs the next morning, a coffee in one hand, the other running threw the stray pieces of hair that found it's way out of my ponytail.

"You should have came." I answered simply, sitting down in a chair. "But then again, I know how you artists are - especially the future-painting variety. They get in the zone, and they're lost to the world."

"Pretty much." He agreed, just as Peter walked into the loft. "No, by all means, come in Peter." The younger man grinned apologetically.

"Ya sorry about that - I get kinda hyper." I laughed and shook my head as I took a hearty sip of the caffeine-enriched drink.

"So we've noticed." I said bluntly, before getting up and giving him a hug. "I'm just playing. You know I love you - you little PITA." He laughed at my short form for 'pain in the ass.'.

"Hey, good job on the gig last night. I was talking to Mohinder this morning, he said you we're amazing. Really kick ass show."

"I seriously doubt he said ass." I stated, nearly giggling at the thought. "I don't think he would know how to swear if the instructions were dancing naked in front of him wearing a tea towel….. ok, weird thought. I'm going to sit over there now." I said, pointing the chair I had previously be occupying.

"Strange girl." Peter said, looking up in time to see me flip him off. "And oh-so-ladylike."

"Ya, right." I muttered, yawning. "Bite me."

"Someone's not a morning person." Peter said, stating the painfully obvious.

"Ya, try having her live above you and you accidentally play the music too loud." Issac replied. "She almost killed me."

"Oh, it was not that bad you pussy."

"You threw a shoe at my head!"

"Boot actually." I replied, grinning. "And lucky for you, I missed. I never did like sports." I reached for my coffee and to my disappointment, discovered that it had gone sort of cold. Hey……wait a minute…. I'm fire-women…..

With that thought in mind I clasped my hand around the mug and focused on putting heat into it. It seemed like a good plan until I felt the coffee bubbling over all over my pants. "Shit!" And it was about that moment when the entire mug became overheated and shattered into a million pieces. "Fuck!" At this point I have everyone's attention and the two boys seemed to be torn between laughing and concern. Peter startled giggling……then Issac…..and finally me as I flicked my hands, trying to air dry them.

"So….uh…….Laira, how's the powers coming along?" Peter asked, not bothering to even trying to hide his amusement.

"Still have a few bugs to work out." I answered, grabbing a towel and attempting to dry myself off. Peter said something to Issac who started laughing and I walked away, muttering profanity. Leave it to me to try and actually use my powers and end up making a mess. But still, I wanted to try them out.

Going into my apartment I grabbed a towel and threw it under the sink, soaking it. Holding it over the sink I closed my eyes and let the heat flow from my hands, hoping the dry the towel. Well, I did……. sort off. Within a minute or two the towel was dry. Then it burst into flames. Growling in frustration I drop the blazing towel into the sink which hisses before it goes out.

That was it, I needed Mohinder. He was the only person who knew what was going on with me and had helped me understand what all this was. Surely he would know how I could control my power better. At this rate, I was likely to set all of New York on fire if I tried to heat a room. Stretching and hearing my bones crack I reached for my phone and speed dialed his number. He answered in two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mohinder." I said cheerfully. "I have a bit of, uh, well a bit of a problem."

"Is it serious?" He asked and I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"Well, if you count me having destroyed a mug and a towel within fifteen minutes then yes, it's serious." He laughed and it made me grin. "You see, I'm trying to learn to use my powers as an advantage but so far I've only succeeded blowing up my mug trying to heat my lukewarm coffee and set a towel on fire when I tried to dry it. I figured with you being the expert and all you might be able to give some tips on how not to be a walking fire hazard."

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"Not really." I replied, throwing the demolished towel into the trash can.

"Well then come over and see if maybe we can work something out." He didn't try to hide the amusement in his voice and I couldn't really blame him. I was the new kid on the block so to speak.

"Ok, give me five minutes to change and I'll be right over." I hang up the phone and placed it on the table, smiling to myself like a little girl.

* * *

"Ok, so I think what you need to do first is just relax." He said, forty-five minutes later as I sat at his table. "From what you told me, it seems like you just force heat out of your body in one huge surge which causes whatever your holding to overheat very quickly. Here, take this." He placed a damp cloth in my hand. "Now, try to let the heat out of your body at a slow pace - think a stream as opposed to a waterfall."

"I'm hope your not overly attached to your cloth." I warned, grinning a little. "Because I'm not making any promises that it's going to live."

"No, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." He assured and I closed my eyes, letting the heat out of my body slowly, like he had suggested. I imagined a red light going from my hands into the cloth, surrounding it like a small heater. And then I suddenly realized that it was dry and opened my eyes before I did any damage.

"Hey….. it's alive." He chuckled and I tried not to think about how much I liked to hear his throaty laughter.

"Well, I think I know what you're problem was."

"No kidding." I said, handing him the cloth back. "We have our very first survivor." I smiled and hugged him, letting his arms enfold me in a friendly embrace. Looking back now, it seemed like that this was the golden time, the calm before the storm. When I look at it that way, I can't help be a little jealous of how perfect everything seemed then. If I had known that I had only had two moths before everything that could go wrong I don't think I would have been so casual. Looking back I wished I had had more time to prepare for the whirlwind that my life was about to become. In some ways, I still blame myself.

A/N:

Well, there we go, a little foreshadowing for ya! This should be the last filler chapter for awhile at least. I can't wait to write the next chapter because it's going to be one of the major turning points in the whole story. So ya, please review and let me know what you think! Ttyl amigos!


	6. Sylar

Disclaimer: I only own Laira and her lyrics. Other then that, nil.

A/N: Yay, next chapter! Ok I'll warn you that this chapter has character death in it but nothing you haven't seen before in the show so no worries. I really hope this chapter turns out as well as I want it to because it had major events happening afterwards. With all that said, onward!

Unnatural Fire

Chapter Five

Sylar

In the two months that passed after Mohinder showed me how to use my ability, I had settled in to who and what I was fairly easily. Peter and Issac of course were always a help in the whole making me not feel like a total freak thing and Mohinder well, he was Mohinder. Is there anything else that really needs to be said?

My powers became easier to me and by two months, I could light, dry and heat things without even having to touch them. Although, my aim was sometimes a little off and I accidentally set the wrong thing ablaze, so for the most part it was safer to do it by hand if there were a lot of flammable things nearby. But still, it was improvement.

My job was good and I liked being able to mix drinks and make conversation with a lot of different and interesting people. For the most part I tried to take the first bit of advice Mohinder had ever given me and stay away from the booze but sometimes it just too strong of a temptation and I sneaked a shot or two. But that didn't really get me drunk so it wasn't really that much of danger. Still, I was careful because I knew from experience how easily one drink can turn in two, and two can turn into six, and well, you get the idea.

I started a little as Sammy jumped onto my lap, purring fiercely and breaking my concentration from Issac. In the short time I had known him I had come to love watching him paint and not even his glowing eyes freaked me out anymore. There was something mesmerizing in studying the way he painted without thought, just blended colors and shapes together, weaving out the future with a grace that would have made a ballerina jealous. I could literally sit for hours and just watch him if I had the chance.

Suddenly his eyes closed then opened, back to their regular color as he blinked and looked around for a moment as if confused. Then recognition sparked in his eyes and all was good.

"Dude, you have talent." I said, grinning as I pet Sammy. He turned around, his over shirt splattered with paint from his current painting and god knows how many others before that. For some reason, I still found that kind of amusing at times and I have no idea as to why. Maybe I should just say that I'm a crazy person with a really warped sense of humor and call it a night.

"I try." He answers before studying the painting. It was one of those ones that was kind of hard to make out. It was a painting of a girl, a red-head (but not me) holding a pad and a pen of paper, staring at a young oriental man sitting in a booth. He was smiling at her, a smile in which she returned. Knowing full well that I was about the sound like a third grader who had just been presented with algebra (a subject I still loathed) I still couldn't help the hopelessly common phrase from leaving my mouth.

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I." He answered, setting his supplies down. "But I have a feeling we'll get it sooner or later. We usually do. Who knows, it might be a clue to who the next person with powers will be." I studied the painting closely, my eyes staring at the little Asian man.

"He seems to be a reoccurring image, though." I said, pointing at him, careful not to touch the wet paint. "I mean, you've met him, correct?"

"Ya." He replies, looking at me and no doubt wondering where I was going with this. Honestly, I had no idea but just went with my hunch. I was always good with hunches.

"Well, if he's someone with abilities, then she must be someone with abilities that he someone meets or something." I explain, going with the most logical possibilities. "But what her power is or how he meets her is anyone's guess. It's impossible to even tell what country it's in." I sigh and then sit down. "Other then that, I got nothing."

"More then I got - and I'm the one who painted the stupid thing." Issac sighed and sat down beside me, draping a friendly arm over my shoulder. Most people would have thought that this was some kind of flirtation but I knew better then that.

Issac was a close friend of mine and I spent most of my time in his studio watching him and studying his paintings, nothing more then that. The arm over me thing was just a display of affection closer to what one would show to a close comrade as opposed to a lover. That and I seriously doubted he was going to be with anyone anytime soon after Simone.

It was kind of a tragic life that Issac had so far from being addicted to heroin, to losing the only girl he had ever loved and then finally having her die on him. I felt bad even though I knew it wasn't my fault but I did the best I could to help him through being here to listen and too make sure that he didn't get back on drugs. I had frequently told him that if he ever touched a needle again I would set his feet on fire. And I meant it. I yawned and stretched, moving my neck side to side and listening to it crack. Well, that probably wasn't healthy.

"Well, I'm going to make a pot of coffee." I said, lowering my arms back down to my sides.

"It's 2 in the afternoon." Issac said, stating the obvious.

"So?" I countered, grinning. "You've been living near me enough to know that, as far as I'm concerned, it's never too late for a cup of coffee…….or two………or ten…." He chuckled as I turned towards the stairs that lead to my loft, which I hardly ever used. For the past two months I had been practically living in Issac's studio. Humming a little melody to myself I started the coffee maker before sitting down at the kitchen table and flipping through the paper.

Another hit from that guy in Texas who cut people's brains open and removed them. As far as they knew they didn't know what he did with the brains and none of them that ever been found. But I had heard Mohinder talk about it a great deal, something about a guy named Sylar who absorbed other people's power through devouring the brain, where the power is said to reside.

The coffee maker finished and I practically skipped over to it, happily pouring what I jokingly called my liquid crack into a mug before adding cream and sugar. Still humming to myself (a habit I sort of had) I got to the stop of the stairs before I heard voices. I only assumed that maybe Peter or Mohinder had stopped by until I could see down into the loft.

Issac was standing there with a man I didn't recognize and although I couldn't hear what was being said, it seemed like Issac wasn't too happy. And then suddenly Issac was thrown onto the ground and paintbrushes flew into his legs and arms, like some grotesque crucifixion. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming, temporarily forgetting that the mug was in my hands. It fell to the ground, shattering rather loudly. On instinct I jumped behind the stairs, my heart pounding in my chest so loud and hard I thought it was going to explode as I slid down the wall into a sitting position.

I could think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even cover my ears to block out the sound of Issac's horrible screaming. Tears were trailing down my face and I didn't know which way was up or down. All I knew was that I had to get the hell out of here and fast. Trembling I forced myself to stand up and ran into the kitchen. All I could think was that I needed some kind of a weapon, something to defend myself with, not that it was going to do me any real good.

The screaming stopped and everything when eerily silent, like the calm after a raging storm. Slipping down the stairs as quietly as I could I tried not to stare at the scene before me, but there was no avoiding it or forgetting it and it made me almost vomit. Issac's head was open, brain exposed and I actually retched, my stomach turning as I fought to keep my lunch down as I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out the horrific image.

When I was finally able to move again I continued sneaking down the stairs. I couldn't see the man and I didn't know where he was and it made me more nervous then if he was standing somewhere in plain view. My nerves felt like guitar strings as I reached the bottom of the stairs, eyes darting wildly. I still couldn't see him, but I could see the door and the street just across the studio. It seemed so close and yet so far away, almost as if it was taunting me.

Summoning all my nerve I broke into a flat-out run, my feet hitting the ground loudly, sounding like gunshots to me. I had almost reached the door when suddenly I couldn't move. It was as if there was some invisible force holding me back and I began to panic.

"Well, what have we here?" The voice was cold, amused, sinister, and enough to make my blood run cold. I was spun around so that I was facing him. He was tall with a good build and some stubble around his chin. He could have been attractive if it wasn't for his eyes. To this day, I could still remember his eyes. Dark brown with the gleam of the devil himself as he stared at me. "Another one?" I knew what he meant, I just didn't want to.

"I don't know what you mean!" I protested, not even knowing what I was protesting against. All I knew was that he was someone with power and he had just killed Issac and probably wanted to do the same to me.

"I think you do." He replied, voice like silken ice as he looked over at one of Issac's older paintings that he had done over the last month. It was a painting of me, surrounded by some fire as I stood by an ocean. In the corner of the picture you could someone's shadow that wasn't mine, but the owner of the shadow was never shown. "I really think you do." Suddenly I was thrown across the room and slammed into a very hard wall, groaning as my back connected to the solid object.

"Who are you?" I asked as I winced from the less then wonderful feeling in my back. He grinned darkly, making him look completely deranged.

"I'm a little offended you haven't heard of me." He replied casually, as if we talking over tea and not Issac's dead body. Then suddenly it all made sense. The brain should have been the dead giveaway but given the current situation I wasn't exactly processing things straight. I gasped, complete cold hard fear taking over the pit of my stomach.

"It's you……." I breathed, a thousand horrible scenarios running through my head, all of them having the same ending of me laying on the ground with my skull empty. "You're the one Mohinder was always talking about……….Sylar." He grinned and applied a little more pressure on the force field around me, making it a little bit hard to breathe.

"Clever girl." He said, but it sounded like anything but praise.

"Get the fuck away from me." I hissed, sounding a hell of a lot braver then I felt. The knife was still gripped in my hands, behind my leg and out of view. I had no idea how it was going to help, but it helped to comfort me just a little.

"No." Sylar replied simply, using his mind to throw me harshly onto the ground. I groaned as my side took the brunt of the damage. I looked at the knife and then suddenly did something very stupid. Forcing myself up before he could use his power to hold me down I grabbed the knife and held it out at him threateningly, willing my hands not to shake.

"Get the fuck away from me." I repeated, knife still gleaming evilly. "I'll kill you, I swear to God." He merely threw back his head and laughed, something mirthless and dark. Without warning the knife flew out of my hand and into the wall behind me, leaving a small slice in my right arm that began bleeding, the blood slowly making it's way down to my hand.

"You were saying?" With nothing but fear and the drive to live guiding me I turned to run towards the doors which slammed shut and locked just as I was about to reach them. "Oh no you don't……. you're not getting out of here anytime soon. At least not, you know, alive." He crossed the room with unnatural speed and grabbed me physically by the throat, holding me against the wall. "What are you?" He demanded, eyes searching mine as if looking for answers. "What's your power?"

"This." I replied before mentally forcing heat to radiate from my body. He hissed and let me go, examining his burnt hand as I crashed to the floor, smashing my knees off the hard ground.

"Firestarter." He concluded as I got to my feet. "Can't wait to try that one out." He again grabbed me and held me with his mind as he raised one finger to my head. And then there was a great deal pain, forcing a bloodcurdling scream from my throat as I temporarily lost all vision. The next thing I knew he was thrown back, his clothes smoking as if from heat. Without really thinking about it I sent mental energy, willing him to burst into fire like a human candle. I could hear his screaming as I ran to the doors and tried to throw them open, momentarily forgetting that Sylar had locked them previously.

"Fuck!" I screamed, throwing my weight against the door and pounding it uselessly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Then suddenly and idea hit me. Grabbing the lock I forced all of my energy into it, heating it to red-hot and melting it within seconds. Throwing the doors open I ran into the street, blinking from the bright sun that nearly blinded me.

Spotting my car I ran towards it, throwing the car open and desperately looking for my keys which were still in the house. Realizing that I cursed loudly, pounding the steering wheel as if I just expected the stupid thing to come roaring to life. Finally giving up I ran out of the car and down the street, almost blindly except that I had a destination in mind. But I didn't really think about plotting out a course, I just let my feet do the talking.

As I ran I could still hear Issac's screaming, and then Sylar's screaming as I turned him into a human torch. I knew better then to think he was dead. If he could kill so many people with varying abilities then surely I wasn't the one to be his downfall. Peter would have a lot better chance at that then I would. I only had a single power whereas Peter had several, making them pretty evenly matched.

People and buildings whipped by me like stars as I ran, not even being able to feel the pain in my own body which was somewhere screaming for me to take a break. Only I couldn't. Fear rather then determination is what ultimately kept my body moving until I reached a familiar building. Fighting for air and aching I raised my hand and furiously pounded on the door like my life depended on whoever was on the other side opening the door. But I don't think anything in the world could have made it open fast enough.

When the door finally did open and Mohinder came into view, all I could do was burst into tears and hysterics, all of my words coming out at once like some kind of verbal diarrhea.

"SylarwasatIssacsapartmentandhekilledhimandhetriedtokillmeandand-" Mohinder stopped my useless flow of words by raising his hand as if the stem the flow of words running from my mouth.

"Laira, clam down." He said, his voice satin smooth and comforting. "What happened? You look horrible." Taking a deep breath and forcing to make myself sound human I looked him in the eyes as more tears slid out from under my own green ones.

"It's Issac." I said, my voice cracking. "He's-he's dead."

A/N

Ok, so not really a cliffie, but kind of I suppose. Well, there we have it, the next chapter and one of the turning points in my story. The romance is going to start to develop from here on out but there will be some complications as always, I just wanted to firmly establish the kind of connection they had as friends so readers could better understand the romance between them. Anyways it's like 11:30 and I have school in the morning so I'm going the bed. Please review!


	7. Guilt

Disclaimer: I only own Laira and my plot. However I do wish I owned Mohinder for very X-rated reasons.

A/N: Ok, so after that rather dark chapter….. ya. Anyways, I have some of the romance in this chapter planned out but the whole romance is not going to be without it's complications (what can I say, I like complications when it comes to love because there is no love without it). So without further ado, I give you chapter six!

Unnatural Fire

Chapter Six

Guilt

He stared at me, his eyes widening and color draining slightly from his tanned face.

"Come in." I practically ran into his apartment, all tears and confusion. A thousand thoughts were racing through my head, a thousand images, a thousand screams. I sank onto the couch, head in hands. It was only when my right hand came back covered in blood did I realize I was bleeding from the head. Mohinder sat down beside me, looking oddly calm but a little shaky. "What happened? It was Sylar wasn't it?"

"Ya." I replied, in no more then a whisper. "It was Sylar. I had just gone up to make some coffee and when I came back I saw him talking to Issac and then…….." I swallowed hard, trying to force the vomit down at the memory. "He…….oh God……" I took a deep breath and then ran to the bathroom. Kneeling over the toilet I discarded the remains of my breakfast with a horrible retch. I was shaking as I rested my head in my hands, flushing the toilet. Mohinder knocked on the door.

"Laira……. Are you alright?" His voice was laced with concern and it made me feel a little better.

"Fine." I replied hoarsely as I stood up and rinsed my mouth before I looked in the mirror. I was horrified at my appearance. Dried blood ran down the right side of my face from the small cut in my head where Sylar had tried to scalp me, and my right arm was covered in blood as well from a fairly deep cut in my right arm. I decided I would deal with my appearance later. I opened the door to be met with his brown eyes.

"Here." He wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders and then lead me back to the couch as I tried to stop the trembling in my limbs. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to easily. "If you don't want to continue……" I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I said firmly. "I'm fine….." I didn't know if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"You're not fine!" He exclaimed. "For heaven's sakes, Laira! You were almost killed!"

"Better then Issac." I muttered, the tears starting again. Mohinder went silent. "I didn't see the rest all I could hear was the screaming………I was scared I didn't know what to do so I tried to get away but…. he found me." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "He found me and I tried to fight him with my power but I couldn't….. not until……" I trailed off, nervously running my hand over the mark on my head.

"Until…?" Mohinder asked, gently encouraging me to continue.

"Until he tried to slice my head open. After that I just………snapped, I dunno. He went up in flames and I ran here." There was a heavy silence as Mohinder assessed everything that I had told him. And I was suddenly very drained.

"Is he dead?"

"I doubt it." I answered honestly. "He's gone up against and killed a lot of people a lot stronger then me." Mohinder nodded in agreement. I wasn't that special, in all honesty. As much as I liked my little power it really wasn't good for much except never needing a lighter again and boiling water. "Face it, I'm nothing compared to him, none of us are. We're all dead."

"Don't say that!" Mohinder exclaimed, eyes widening at my brutal honesty.

"Sorry." I said, my eyes almost shutting.

"Laira……your arm." I looked down, a small trail of blood trickling between the cracks of dried blood.

"Shit." I cussed, holding my hand over it. "Mohinder……. can I use your shower?"

"By all means." He said, pointing towards it.

"Thanks." As I walked into the bathroom I realized something. I was too calm, far too calm for everything that had just happened but I figured that maybe it was my mind's way of keeping itself sane. I stripped out of my clothes, my shirt soaked with blood from my arm, and stepped under the shower. The warm water stung by I found a strange comfort in it. At least I was a alive to feel the water stinging.

Blood swirled with the water and went down the drain as I scrubbed myself down. And then I found my mind wandering into places that I didn't want it to go. The sound of Issac's screaming still pounded in my head and the image of his dead, crucified and scalped body, his painting covered in his own blood.

And I knew somewhere in my heart that I could have saved him if I really wanted to. I had gotten out, hadn't I? There was no reason besides the fact that I was a coward that Issac was nothing more then a corpse. And then before I knew it a scream had torn from my throat and my hand had hit the shower wall. Pain seared through my hand and wrist but it was a little bit of a comfort, a little rush of something.

But I couldn't stop there. The screams turned into tears as I sank onto the ground, knees drawn up against my chest like a child as I cried, the tears mixing with the water. Issac…… he had been probably one of my closet friends for the better part of three months…….. the person who first accepted me and gave me clues as to who I was……. Issac, sweet tempered Issac with his longish hair and glowing eyes……

My head was in my hands as grief washed over me like a tidal wave that I thought could drown me. I wanted to make it go away somehow but I couldn't except to cry until I felt numb and the shower had long gone cold, not that I felt it. I mean, my body was pretty much a heater. I could probably walk outside naked in winter and not be cold.

Finally, I was able to get up and turn off the water and step out of the shower, steam coming from me as the water evaporated. I still grabbed a towel, though more out of habit then actual need. My hair was long, hanging around my face and sticking to my arms. I opened the door, feeling self-conscious as I stood there in nothing but a towel.

"Uh, Mohinder….." I hear some walking and then he appeared in front of me, seeming to be a little confused as to why I was standing there practically naked. "About clothes…."

"Of course, I'm sorry." He said, looking like he just realized something. "Of course you wouldn't have brought anything, one minute." He disappeared and then re-appeared holding out a plain T-shirt and pajama bottoms. "They might be a little long on you……."

"You think?" I said, grinning a little even though I didn't really feel it. "You're like, what, 6 foot?" He nodded. "Thought so. I'm only 5'4, these are going to be swimming on me. But thank you." I ducked back into the bathroom and threw the clothes on, mentally noting that I could live in these clothes.

I opened the door and then went to sit in the living room beside Mohinder who was reading a book. Something scientific which he put down when I approached.

"You look better." He said and I smiled, sitting down beside him. "But still……. one moment." He left and then came back with a cloth bandage. "Here, let me take a look at you." He grabbed my arm and examined the cut. It was fairly deep and I knew that I was going to have a permanent scar after it healed. "Well, the good news is I think you'll live." He smiled reassuringly as he cut a piece of the cloth and took out some herb from a small container, laying it over my wound before wrapping it with the cloth and tying it with almost perfect precision. "There you go."

"Thanks." I said as he got up and examined my head. "What was that?"

"Peppermint." He replied as he gentle fingers traced the cut. "It's known for it's healing properties. It won't prevent the scaring though, unfortunately. Your skull's been severed, but not deeply. It looked like you stopped him before he could do any real damage." He sat back down beside me and handed me a cup of hot Chai, which I drank eagerly.

"Thank-you, Mohinder." I said, meaning it with everything I had. "I mean……. to be honest, I'm terrified to be on my own right now. I've seen and felt what he can do, and……" My voice trailed off. I knew I wouldn't be able to continue without the waterworks starting so I just went quiet. I was sick of crying to be honest.

"You're welcome, Laira." He replied, brown eyes boring into me. "You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you like…… I don't imagine you'd ever want to go to the loft again."

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "I don't. I never even want to think about it again….I just……. want everything to go away. I want Issac to be alive and painting again….." A single tear escaped my eye lid and then suddenly I could feel arms around me, pulling me in. I hugged Mohinder back, inhaling the smell of spices and something undeniably exotic. I liked the smell. It made me think of lush jungles and blazing suns. We stayed that way for a long time, in mutual silence, but a good silence. And then finally we broke away and I stared into the tea cup to avoid his eyes. I don't know why I couldn't look at him.

The TV drowned something insignificant and I finally found the guts to look at him. His black hair was curling around his ears, the ever-present stubble on his chin, but it was his eyes that captivated me the most. Big brown eyes that reminded me of a little puppy dog but held a sweet meekness to them and hidden fire.

"I should……" I just stood up and walked into the bathroom. I knew he must have thought I was nuts. Hell, I thought I was nuts. But then again, I was terrified of everything. Even as I stood face to face with myself in the mirror I was half-expecting Sylar to come jumping out from behind the shower curtain with a machete. Some dark part of me hoped he would because I had failed Issac. I wanted to tell Mohinder how I felt but I knew what he would say.

He would say that I did what anyone would have done in my situation, that I was terrified and that there was nothing I could have done. But I didn't want to hear that. I wanted to hear the truth. I wanted someone to tell me that I could have saved Issac and chose not to because I was selfish.

"Issac………I'm so sorry." The words were barely audible as I whispered to myself, staring into my own emerald eyes. "I'm so sorry…….." That was the last thing I remembered before my eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

I awoke in a bed I didn't recognize and my first reaction was that I had crashed at Issac's place. And then the truth washed over me like a black curtain and my chest felt heavy. The room was dark and I couldn't see anything.

"Mohinder?" My voice was small, tired, but apparently enough to make him hear me. The door opened, the light went on, and he was standing in the doorway.

"You're up." He was smiling at me and then sat on the bed. "I was worried for a moment there. You passed out in the bathroom."

"I did?" I asked, confused. But then again, it did make sense. The last thing I remembered was something about me talking to myself in the mirror and then the next thing, I was in Mohinder's bed.

"Yes." He answered. "Exhaustion I think, or trauma. One of the two." His eyes stopped on my hands, and I followed them and found myself gazing at the bruises which lined the sides of them from my shower beating. "Where'd those come from?"

"I don't know." I answered, fully aware that I was lying but I just didn't want to explain why I had felt the need to injure myself. He eyes searched me for a moment, as if sensing that I was lying but decided to let it go. I was immensely grateful.

"You should get some more rest." He said, leaning forward to give me a kiss on the forehead as if he was putting a small child to bed. Then again, he was nine years my senior. "I'll be on the couch if you need me." He left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving me once again in the suppressing darkness. It made me uneasy but I tried to argue with myself that I was just being childish. I was 21 years old, I think I was old enough to be in the dark by myself.

I just didn't want to.

* * *

_I walked through the doors to the studio, screaming as I saw Issac's body, Sylar standing above it. He turned to look at me, eyes wild, hungry, murderous._

"_Hello Laira." He said, conversationally before looking down at Issac's brainless body. "oh, sorry about your friend he had something I…required." He took a step near me and I backed away, but I backed into a wall which nothing for my escape plan._

"_Get away!"_

"_You know you could have saved him, Laira." He said, tauntingly, teasingly. "All you would have had to do was send a little heat my way and you both could have gotten the hell out of here with your head's intact. And now look what you've done." I turned to look at Issac who's eyes were suddenly open and moving, even though his brain had been removed. "It would have been so simple for you……."_

"_No!" I shouted, tears falling down my cheeks. "No……… I'm sorry, Issac. I'm so sorry!" An invisible force and then I was pinned against a wall. Sylar's index finger raised and I could feel nothing but pain as my skull was cleaved open._

"Laira!" I was screaming and pounding my fists as I could feel someone holding me back.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, thrashing as I remained half-awake and half-asleep. "Get away from me! I'm sorry Issac……. I'm sorry!"

"Laira, wake up, it's me!" A smooth accent and finally my eyes opened being greeted with Mohinder's concerned face. Feeling like a child I burst into tears and held onto him as if my life depended on it.

"I could have saved him." I sobbed, tears splashing onto his shirt. "I could have saved him……"

"Laira, what are you talking about?" I just shook my head. I didn't want to explain. It was bad enough I knew. But somehow I ended up explaining anyway.

"Issac!" I exclaimed, memories of the dream still vivid in my head. "I could have saved Issac! I mean, I got away, right? I could have done the same for him……. I'm stupid…. I'm so stupid!" His arms were around me as he gently patted my back, trying to comfort me as I pretty much had a mental breakdown.

"No, Laira. It wasn't your fault…… it wasn't your fault." I inhaled. The smell of clove mixed with cinnamon clung to him. "You can't blame yourself……." I pulled away and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I could have saved him. I know I could have." My voice was weak and cracked. "I saved myself, but I didn't save Issac…….. does that make me a bad person?"

"No, of course not. Laira, it's a miracle you even survived." His voice was meek, soothing. "You can't blame yourself for another person's fate." I don't know why I did what I did what I did next. Confusion, my altered state of mind, my need for someone. All of them are good excuses but they I would be lying to say that I didn't want it.

My hands were on the side of his face as I stared into his eyes. They were so pretty, like chocolate pits that I could fall into forever if I only had the courage. And then my lips were on his as my arms locked around his neck. He was surprised but kissed me back gently as his hand swept my hair back from my face. We broke apart and I stared into him, not knowing what to do. It seemed I barely knew what to do about anything anymore.

There was a long moment in which neither of us said anything and I found myself regretting it. I hated it when things were awkward, like now for instance. I couldn't look at him so I kept my gaze resolutely away until he was the first the reply and breaking the thick silence.

"Goodnight, Laira." He turned to get up but I stopped him by resting my hand on his arm.

"Please…….." My voice was small, docile. "Please….. don't leave me." I couldn't look into his eyes, but from shame or fear was anyone's guess. It was true that I trusted Mohinder, I was just afraid of him because he was a man who was attractive and I feared him having power over me. I had a history of nightmare relationships.

"Come here." He said gently as he laid down beside me. "It's alright, lay with me." I was suddenly very nervous. There was nothing intentionally sexual about it, but I could still feel the tension although I had it a feeling it was one-sided. I rolled to face him, burying my head in his chest and inhaling the now familiar scent of spice. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent, letting it calm me.

For that night, at least, the dreams stopped.

A/N:

I'm not entirely sure if I like the chapter. I dunno there's some parts of it that just bug me, but then again a lot of things have bugged me today so it might just be me. Anyways as always, please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
